life without her Directors cut
by Regularbob23
Summary: After the death of Rarity, how will Spike live without her?


Life without her (edited version)

'_Despair ruins some, presumption many.' _ Benjamin Franklin.

It was another night in Ponyville; the shops were closed, the streets were quiet, complete darkness accept for the bright moon and stars in the night sky. Everyone was asleep, all accept for Spike, who laid sobbing in his bed.

He missed Rarity. After her death, he never was the same. He became less interested, depressed. And whenever Twilight Sparkle would offer him some jewels to eat, he would turn down the offer and hide under his blanket.

He got out of his bed and crept downstairs, not wanting to wake Twilight, and left the library. He walked around Ponyville, hoping that at least one pony would be up at this time of night. Luckily, he saw some lights on in one particular shop, Sugarcube Corner. He looked inside and saw Pinkie Pie sweeping the floors. Her hair was flat, which means she wasn't in her usual happy go lucky Pinkie Pie mood. He entered the shop as the bell rang. Pinkie quickly turned to see him standing there.

"Oh, hey Spike, how are you?" She asked as she sat down at one of the tables with him.

"Okay I guess. How's Sweetie Bell?" Spike asked.

"She's sleeping with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Did you know that those two are starting to talk? Poor Sweetie, in a world without her sister, and her parents are somewhere on the other side of Equestria. I feel so sorry for her."

"I was actually planning on finish her grave." Spike said sighing.

"Spike, I must say, If I had to, I would've taken her place. Fate can be a cruel mistress to all of us, it's even worse when it happens to someone close to us. But, fate is stronger than all of us, she'll win no matter what we throw at her." She told him. Spike was surprised, whenever she had her hair down, she was mature and more calm.

"Thanks Pinkie." Spike said as he got off the chair.

"Oh, wait! I can't believe I forgot this." She said running behind the counter, pulling out a small envelope. "It's a letter from Rarity, before she died. She told me to give this to you after she passed on." She explained.

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier?"

"Like I said, I had completely forgotten."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway." Spike said leaving the store, leaving Pinkie to lock the door and shutting the lights off. As she walked upstairs, she could hear faint crying and assumed it was either Pumpkin or Pound Cake, but as she opened the door, she saw it was Sweetie Belle, crying herself to sleep.

"Oh Sweetie," She began with a sigh. "I'm sure Rarity knows how much you miss her." She placed a hoof on Sweetie's mane and started to pet it, listening to her sobs. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She said as she got on her side of the bed.

Spike stared at the tombstone. It had a carving of Rarity's face, and it read 'Here lies Rarity, the element of harmony.' At once, he felt a large mix of anger, depression, regret and angst as he remembered his final conversation with the white Unicorn.

"Rarity, I brought you some flowers and sapphires." He said entering the hospital room.

"Flowers? I don't want any dumb flowers! Just go home!" She sobbed.

"What are you saying Rarity?" He asked moving towards her.

"Just look at me! Between the large tumor in my brain, the operations, and the large amounts of drugs, I'm hideous! They might as well put me out of my misery now, but they just want to make a cheap profit out of me."

"Don't say that Rarity! They want to cure you!

"I said get the hell out!" She snapped at Spike as she turned away from the baby dragon. He looked at the flowers and sapphires.

"You know what? Fine! I don't need this!" He shouted back setting the flowers on fire with his breath, threw them into the trash can. He then left the room, slamming the door and began eating the gems. Before he could leave, he heard loud sobbing behind him.

"Spike, wait! Don't leave! Stay with me! Tell me I'm going to be okay!" Rarity called out. But he ignored her, and left the hospital, without saying goodbye.

Back at Sugercube Corner, a loud knocking could be heard, waking everyone up. Pinkie yawned and got up from her bed.

"Pinkie, what is that noise?" Pound Cake asked standing from his crib rubbing his eyes.

"Sounds like someone's here. But why at this time of the night?" She asked. "You just go back to sleep, okay Pound Cake?"

"Okay Pinkie." He replied getting under the blankets. Pinkie headed back downstairs to the door.

"I hope this is important." She said opening the door, seeing Twilight looking a bit worried.

"Pinkie, have you seen Spike? I asked the others and they haven't seen him! I'm starting to get worried!" She explained.

"Actually I did, he said he was going to Rarity's grave. He stopped by, we talked, I gave him a letter from Rarity, and then he left." She said.

"Oh. Thank Celestia. Come on, we better go get him."

"Alright." Pinkie agreed as she yawned.

Spike stared at the tombstone, when he remembered he was holding the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled it out.

Dear Spike, I Want to address this letter to you only. I'll try to make it short.

I'm not sure what to say, but you are the greatest dragon I have ever met. I'm also aware of the crush you have on me, but I feel like I should throw it out as soon as possible. I'm not sure how it would work out. I mean, once you'd get to my age you'd probably grow three times in size, not only that but It would be very uncomfortable being in a cave with a very large dragon. I like you, but I just don't think it would work. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this.

I feel so pathetic laying here. Every day I stare at the ceiling, and all I can think about, is how unfair it all is.

My doctor came in today. He said I could come back to Ponyville for a short stay, and sell a few more dresses. I could see how happy everyone was to see me. But when I look at you, I can see how hard this situation is on you.

I think you know what I mean.

Even so, I was glad you were there for my visit.

I think this letter might be getting too long, So, I'll wrap this up. I can't tell you to remember me, but I can't bare for you to forget me.

When I first learn that I was going to die from the tumor, I acted like a big jerk, I am so sorry for what I did to the others, and to you. You wanted to cheer you up, and I repay you by being angry. I didn't mean what I said, and I regret my behavior, I didn't want to be alone. That's why I called for you when you left the hospital. I understand if you were still mad at me, and if you feel disgusted by my behavior, I'm sorry.

Please, forgive me for my actions.

Spike, I also want you to know that we've had some great adventures together.

Out of everypony in ponyville, you made me the most happy.

Sincerely,

Rarity

Spike felt his heart being smashed into a million pieces. He fell to the ground and broke out crying.

"Why didn't I go back? I should've comfort her!" He said pounding his fist into the ground.

"Spike?" He heard behind him. He turned around and saw his friends, Twilight, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, hey girls." He said in a shaking voice, looking back at the grave. "Look girls, there's more to Rarity's death then anyone knows."

"What are you saying?" Fluttershy asked landing on the ground.

"Well, here's what happened." He started as he began to remember what happened that night.

He sneaked inside Rarity's hospital room and crept up to her bed, watching her sleep.

"Hi Rarity, It's me again." He said to her. "I'm sorry it had to turn this way." He kissed Rarity on the forehead, grabbed her pillow, and started to suffocate her. It was a minute until she stopped screaming, and moving. Spike removed the pillow from her face, and closed her eyes. He ran out of the room before anyone could see him.

"And that's what happened." He finished as he sat to the ground.

"You killed her?" AppleJack asked in shock.

"I couldn't watch her suffer! I had to do it! The tumor was turning her into a monster."

"Oh Spike. Why didn't you tell us?" Fluttershy asked rubbing his back with her wing.

"Because I would've been banished from Ponyville if anyone found out what I did."

"Spike, we're your friends, we would never do that!" Rainbow told him. The next thing he knew, they gave him a group hug.

"T-thanks girls." He said returning the hug.

"Come on Spike, why don't we go back home and start writing a note to Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Okay." He replied getting on her back.

Once they arrived, Spike headed for the writing desk and began to write.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today, I learned a very important lesson about friendship.

It doesn't matter if you have a problem like financial problems, dating problems, or if you lost someone your very close to, just know that you have friends that will sacrifice their time to cheer you up, no matter how long it takes.

From, your faithful students number one assistant

Spike.

He wrapped the letter up and sent it to the Princess. The next day Spike and Twilight got up and cleaned the library.

"You know Spike, I talked Pinkie into throwing a party for you today for getting over your depression. It should start within ten minutes." Twilight told him.

"Wow! Thanks Twilight!" Spike replied in excitement.

"We better get going then." As they were heading out the door, two royal guards grabbed Spike and Princess Celestia was disapointed by the letter.

"Spike the dragon, you are here by arrested for murder in the first degree!" She proclaimed.

"What?" He asked in shock. "B-but How did you know?"

"That was my fault." Spike turned his head towards the voice to see Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you turned in Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, but there is no murdering aloud in Equestria. I had to do the right thing and tell the princess."

"Your going away for a long time kid." One of the guards said.

"But she was going to die anyway! i couldn't let her stay in that state forever!" Spike tried to explain but was placed inside the carrier.

"Tough break." The other guard said.

"Twilight, I hope you and your friends can makeit to Spike's court case." Princess Celestia said.

"Of course we will." Twilight said. "When is it?"

"It's effective immediatly." She responded getting into the carrier as it flew away.

"Fluttershy, how could you?" Asked Twilight in a really upset tone.

"It's the rules. Besides, I think I would break down and tell her sooner or later. I'm sorry Twilight. But there's nothing else I could do."

"Better tell everyone at Sugarcube Corner." Twilight sighed running off. As she got their, she opened the door and everypony jumped out shouting 'Suprise!' but were confused that Spike didn't show.

"Everypony, listen up, Spike is arrested for first degree murder and his court case is now! We have to get going to the castle!" Twilight shouted. Everyone began to run out of Sugarcube Corner all accept AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie pie.

"Okay, which one of ya'll blabbered out?" Applejack asked.

"Fluttershy." Twilight responded.

"We'll talk about this later, we need to get going!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew out of the bakery.

Twenty minutes later, everypony in Equestria made it to the courthouse and into the courtroom.

"Order in the court!" Princess Celestia said.

"Alright, we're going to get this over with fast, I'm pretty sure we all have somewhere important to be." A lawyer Pony said. "We're going to talk to our first and only witness, seeing how she's the only one to tell any of us, Fluttershy." Fluttershy headed up to the podium.

"Now Miss Fluttershy, can you tell us anything when you found out spike murdered Rarity.

"He told us he snucked into her bedroom and soffocated her while she was sleeping." She started as everyone began to murmer to each other.

"Alright, what else?"

"He said he did it because he felt like she was suffering too much, she wasn't the same when the tumor started to take over. He felt like he did the right thing by killing her, but in the end, justice won." She said.

"No more questions."

"Alright, has the jury reached the verdict?" The princess asked.

"We have your honor." Derpy Whooves said. "We find the defendent, Spike the dragon..." She paused trying to focus on the piece of paper. Everyone stared at her in suspense waiting for her answer. "Guilty." She finally said.

"Spike you are here by placed in the dungeon, you shall be there for the next five years." The princess said smacking the gaval. "Case closed."

Spike's mouth dropped to the floor, two gaurds grabbed him and took him away.

"Well This was short." The lawyer Pony smiled.

"Spike!" Twilight called out. But it was too late, he was now gone.

"Come on Twilight, I know a good apple pie recipe that will cheer ya up." Applejack offered.

"I'm sorry AJ, I'm not in the mood." Twilight replied walking out of the courtroom.

The fallowing night Spike sat in his cell, on a cold bed within the darkest part of the dungeon.

"_Spike, you've put yourself into really hot water now."_ He thought to himself. "_You should've just let nature take it's course you stupid dragon!"_

Five years later, Spike was released from the dungeon. He had grown to the size of a pony, and started to sprout wings. Before he could leave, the princess stopped him.

"Spike, while I still do not approve of what you have done, I'm still glad you learned a lesson on friendship. Just don't let anything like this happen again."

"I promise your highness." Spike said kneeling down. He ran outside and flew towards Ponyville. The trip didn't take to long, and once he arrived, he landed in front of the library. He noticed that it was unlocked, and once he entered, Twilight wasn't there. He began to search high and low, but she wasn't there. Only the books. He ran out to see that even the whole town was deserted. He ran towards sweet apple acres, no one was there. He headed for Fluttershy's home, she wasn't there either.

"Where is everybody?" He called out. He looked around in a panic, hoping he could find someone. But there wasn't a single soul. "Somebody? Anybody? Please, someone!" He felt like he was on the verge of tears. But then a thought came into his head.

"Sugarcube Corner!" He snapped his claws and ran for the bakery. He opened the door and saw that the lights were off.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out. at first there was no pony there. But as soon as he was about to leave, the lights flashed on.

"SUPRISE!" A large group said behind him. "Gongratulations on getting released Spike!" They said as they all came out of hiding to greet the dragon.

"Wow guys! I thought you all wouldn't want to see me again." He said rubbing his arm.

"Well, while you were gone, we were having our doubts about you." Mr cake started.

"We thought you would have continued to kill everypony in Ponyville." Big Mac continued.

"But your friends explained why you did it, and how you felt like it was the right thing." Mrs. Cake finished. Spike began to look around.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They're in the kitchen. They have a special suprise for you." Pumpkin Cake said. Spike walked to the kitchen, and opened the doors, to see the back of his friends head. They turned to reveal a cake, with pictures o him and them on it. He was then greeted with a hug from Twilight.

"I missed you so much Spike." She said.

"I missed you too." Spike said returning the hug. The others joined in on the hug, all accept for Fluttershy.

"Spike, I'm...I'm sorry for what I did. I completely understand if you're still mad at me, and you if you don't want to be my friend anymore." She said looking at the ground sadly.

"Why would you say that Fluttershy? You did the right thing by turning my in. Yes I may have been a little upset when you did it, but I learned that most things can't go your way." He said to her.

"So your not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Well great! Spike is out of jail, we're all friends again, and there is a bakery filled with ponies just ready to party!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"She's right! Let's get it started!" Rainbow Dash said flying out of the kitchen with everyone fallowing suit.

The party lasted on for a long time, somewhere around midnight when most of the ponies passed out from too much sasparilla, but the fillies and younger ponies were already in bed. Spike was outside looking at the star filled sky.

"It's so beutiful." He said to himself. "If only Rarity was here."

"Oh Spike." He heard a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heared from in a long time. He turned and saw the ghost of Rarity.

"Rarity?" He asked staring at her.

"That's right." She said.

"Oh Rarity, I'm so sorry for what I've done, I couldn't control myself!"

"It's okay Spike. To be honest, I would rather die at the hands of a friend then to a disease. You really did to a good thing if you ask me." She explained.

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, the tumor was taking a really long time, the docters weren't helping, same thing with the operations they performed on me. You were the only one to really take action into your own hands. Spike, what you did that night was the greatest thing you could have done. A friend that is close to death, and you did what you did for her sake."

"Are you serious?"

"I never have been serious in all of my life. Except when it comes to dresses. But yes, if you ask me, what you did that night was good."

"So, what I did was against the law, but to you, it was a good thing? That's confusing."

"Don't think about it too much. I have to go now. In the morning, can you tell Sweetie Belle I hope she has a great life?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll see you on the other side some day." And with that, she vanished into thin air.

"Hello Spike, did you enjoy your talk with Rarity tonight?" He heard another voice. As he looked at the ground, he saw Zecora.

"Oh, hey Zecora. You brought Rarity here?" Spike asked scratching his head hovering to the ground.

"Of course I summoned her tonight, I thought you would've loved to see her with your own sight."

"I did. I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me young one, the real importance is that tonight at the party everyone had fun. I have to go home now, it's getting late, I hope someday, you manage to get a great date." She turned around and headed back for the everfree forest, and spike headed back into the bakery to join everyone in their sleep.

"_Good night Rarity."_ He thought to himself as he dozed off.


End file.
